This invention concerns a permanent type foundation and building structure support arrangement which uses rectangular tubular metal support columns secured in sockets which are pre-cast in concrete piers, beams, slabs or floors. It is adaptable to factory built structures such as mobile and modular homes which are delivered on their own wheels, to factory built structures having an underframe and shipped without wheels, to site-built structures with wood or pre-fabricated floors which are elevated above ground level, and to site-built structures with cast in place concrete floors and metal columns which support walls, roofs, and/or additional framing components.